Here Without You
by kiss-her-theta
Summary: An angsty songfic, with the Doctor thinking about Rose, and his feelings. PostDoomsday.


**A/N:** This is just some angsty stuff that I thought needed saying. I hope you all enjoy!

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, and the song is 'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor sat in his chair in the TARDIS's Control Room. It was 6 months since that tragic day where he had been separated from the most incredible being in any universe, Rose Tyler. He remembered the tears tracking their way down her lovely face, as they stood on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay. Her golden hair was whipping around her face, and the salty breeze flowed past.

Just remembering that caused tears to prick at the corners of his eyes. He didn't wipe them away in vain anymore. He just let them flow.

The TARDIS, sensing his grief, played a slow, mournful song. It was 'Here Without You' by 3 doors down, one of Rose's favourite earth bands.

_**A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face **_

_**A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same **_

_**But all the miles that separate**_

**_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._**

Of a night time, when the Doctor would lay in his large bed, tossing restlessly in his sleep. He would dream of her, of their time together, of him getting her back, telling her just how much he loved her, what he hadn't been able to say. But then, he'd wake up, alone. He would just lay there crying, begging any and all gods that he knew that he would find her again.

_**I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams**_

**_And tonight, there's only you and me._**

Rose was the Doctor's world. He had existed just to see her smile, to feel her warm embrace. And he'd had it all torn away from him, and there was nothing he could do.

_**The miles just keep rolling, as the people weave their way to say hello**_

**_I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go._**

He'd tried to have another companion, a girl called Martha-something. But he'd been constantly comparing her to Rose, and no one could compare to his Rose. She'd only stayed for a week, and had left, yelling at him to stop living in the past. But Rose was in the past, with him, and there was no real living without her.

_**I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams**_

**_And tonight girl, it's only you and me._**

Rose had completed him. They used to always be together. 'The Doctor and his Plus One', 'Dame Rose and Sir Doctor', 'the Stuff of Legends'. Not just the Doctor. Not just Rose. They were the two parts of a soul, torn apart so easily, but impossible to reunite. He had once said that he liked the impossible. That statement no longer applied.

_**Everything I know and anywhere I go **_

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

_**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**_

**_It gets hard but it won't take away my love._**

The Doctor knew that eventually, he'd have to go on with life. He knew that, and he also knew that he'd always have her on his mind, and in his hearts.

But that eventually could wait. It had to wait.

_**I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams**_

**_And tonight girl, it's only you and me._**

**_And I'm all alone._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you all go!! I hope you liked it. If you did, review. If you didn't, still review.

_kiss-her-theta_


End file.
